


Kittens

by itallstartedwithharry



Series: And One Makes Three [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Sebklaine + kittens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr.

“Kurt?”

Kurt cursed silently as Isabelle’s voice carried through the office for the umpteenth time that day. He had a patterned scarf over one shoulder, a selection of neutral swatches spread across his desk, and was in the process of trying to forward one email and answer another. The majority of the planning for the weekend’s gala had suddenly been transferred to Isabelle and the employees under her supervision by Anna Wintour herself, resulting in a long and incredibly stressful work days.

“Coming, Isabelle!” His voice sounded strained, even to his own ears. Relaxing his shoulders and forcing a smile, he pushed open the double doors to his boss’ office. “I promise the palette spreadsheet will be updated within the…”

Kurt froze; Isabelle’s office resembled a disaster zone, making Kurt’s area look stellar in comparison. His normally flawless and fashion-savvy boss shook her frizzy hair out of her face as her fingers jumped between two iPads in front of her. Three fully dressed mannequins were lined up against the wall, one of them covered in pink post-it notes. There were stacks of shoe boxes on either side of her desk, one of which had clearly toppled over and spilled heels underneath her desk. A large wicker basket sat on the floor to her right, to which she gave the occasional frantic glance.

“Kurt! Thank God. Your handling of the vendor issue was so needed, and Madison is taking over the client that called earlier about the seating chart. So we’ll need the palette spreadsheet before lunch and a compilation of ideas for your section of the coverage before you leave.”

Kurt’s mind starting to buzz with stress; this deadline was going to be the death of him.

“Oh! And one more thing-” Isabelle was quick to add as Kurt turned to leave. “Look, I know this is completely unconventional…my mother fell and broke her arm a few days ago. She had been raising her cat’s kittens so she could find them homes, but it’s too much for her to take care of them right now, so I told her I’d take care of it. Everything was fine until this gala was dumped on me and there’s just two left but I’m going to need to be here practically 24/7 and I know you had mentioned in passing you and your boys were thinking about getting a pet at some point so I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind – only for a little while that is, just until this is over. Unless of course-”

“Isabelle.” Kurt closed his eyes; he really couldn’t take much more. “Just what do you want me to do? Catsit…until after the gala?”

“Yes!” Isabelle responded gratefully. “Please, as a favor to me?”

Kurt gaped, a polite but insistent “no” on the tip of his tongue. But… _holiday bonus._ Isabelle had hinted at the possibility earlier that fall, and there wasn’t any doubt among him and his boys that it was needed. Their latest spurge had been a king bed for the new apartment, but it had seriously limited their budget.  With a holiday bonus they could be that much closer to a vacation, which they’d never been able to do together…

“Sure.”

Isabelle sighed, the relief on her face shining through. “Kurt, you are a _godsend_.” She bent down and grabbed the wicker basket, hurrying around her desk to hand it to him. “Honestly, this means so much to me, I really appreciate it. Let me know when that spreadsheet is done!” She led him toward her office door and shut it behind him, a clear dismissal.

Kurt leaned against the door, lifting up the blanket covering the basket with skepticism. Immediately, a small pink nose popped up, followed my two small black paws. Kurt quickly covered the basket back up again, resulting in a quiet meow from underneath; he was in for a long week.

*

Sebastian woke with a yawn for the second time that evening, gratefully stretching his legs in their new bed. He rolled over to glance at Blaine as his boyfriend adjusted his glasses, immersed in the novel he was reading. Blaine was sitting up against the headboard in the middle of the bed, while Kurt’s side was empty; he hadn’t been back at the apartment since he left at 4:30 in the morning after kissing both his boyfriends on the forehead. None of them was happy about Kurt’s recent schedule, but the possibility of him getting a hefty holiday bonus for his work on this event kept them motivated. Sebastian in particular had a plan for his boyfriends - which involved the beach, plenty of sex, and if he was brave enough to bring it up, a private commitment ceremony.

Blaine, currently teaching music classes at the local community center, found it easy to wait up for Kurt. Sebastian, however, who had taken a year off after college for an internship and to study for the LSATs, was exhausted after a long day. They had gotten a text from Kurt two hours earlier reading “just left, be home after I pick up a couple things”, but he had yet to show.

Sebastian rolled over on top of his boyfriend, disrupting his reading and capturing his attention. “Babe, I wanna wait for Kurt, but I swear I’m gonna pass out. Today was brutal, I was in the file room _all day long_.”

“Awww.” Blaine put his book and glasses aside, pouting playfully at his boyfriend. “You’re stuck cuddling with me, what a shame.” He shook his head, smiling as Sebastian stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arms around and underneath his torso. “You can sleep Seb,” Blaine rubbed Sebastian’s back, “Kurt will understand. In fact…I might not be far behind you.” He yawned the last word out as he closed his eyes, only to open them a moment later at the sound of keys in the door. “Hey Seb,” he shook the body lying on top of him.

“Mm’comfy.” Sebastian mumbled into Blaine’s shirt. “Should’ve come earlier.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, attempting to wiggle out from his boyfriend’s grip.

“Blaine? Sebastian? I need you both in here to help me NOW.”

Sebastian’s head shot up to meet Blaine’s before they both scrambled off the bed and to the entryway, where Kurt stood looking utterly exhausted. His hair had lost its lift, his shoulder bag was stuffed to overflowing, and he had two bags hung over the arm that wasn’t holding a medium-sized wicker basket. Quick to recognize when Kurt was on the verge of a meltdown, Sebastian hurriedly grabbed the two grocery bags and headed to the kitchen while Blaine took the basket.

Kurt shut the door behind him and dropped his shoulder bag on the floor. “So, I have something to tell you guys-“

“Um Kurt…why do we need-”

“KITTENS!” Sebastian’s question was overpowered by Blaine’s delighted shout.

Kurt groaned, sliding down the wall and putting his head in his hands, mumbling to himself. “My boss asked n' I couldn’t say no and it’s just the week so I got them a bed n’stuff but now I just need to _sleep_.” The last word was practically a sob.

Sebastian walked slowly out of the kitchen, staring at the bag of cat food in his hands in confusion. On one hand, Blaine looked overjoyed, one fully black kitten with a white nose and paws and another kitten with a patchwork of black and white fur sitting in his lap. On the other hand, Kurt was curled up in a ball, fingers tightly threaded through his hair in pure fatigue. Dropping the food bag, Sebastian gently but firmly pulled on Kurt’s wrists and got him to his feet, leading his boyfriend into the bedroom. Kurt continued to mumble to himself, but put up no resistance as Sebastian shushed him gently and dressed him in his favorite silk pajamas. He pulled the blanket over his boyfriend and kissed his cheek lovingly.

“You do realize Blaine’s never going to let these kittens out of here, right?” He whispered in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt exhaled a laugh, his eyes already closed. “Sorry Seb, I know you’d talked about a puppy…” his words faded as he sunk quickly into sleep, and Sebastian glanced at him fondly before following the sound of insistent mewing to find his other boyfriend.

“Seb! Seb. I think they might be hungry but I’m afraid to get their food ready because our house isn’t kitten-proof and I don’t want to turn my back-”

“Easy, killer. I’ll take care of it.” Sebastian returned into the kitchen and grabbed the medium-sized food dish he had seen in one of the bags, bringing it out into the hallway where the kitten not currently licking at Blaine’s nose was pawing at the cat food bag. Dumping a sizable portion into the dish, he set it on the ground and smiled in spite of himself as the two kittens immediately abandoned Blaine’s attention and began to feast, their little tails waving furiously in excitement. Sebastian sat down next to his boyfriend as Blaine reached over to look in Kurt’s shoulder bag, drawing out a small plush bed with a triumphant “aha”.

“I got Kurt into bed; he was dead on his feet. Should be interesting to hear the story behind these little rascals…he said it was for the week right?” Sebastian scratched the back of the kitten with the white and black patches.

“I think so…not sure how it would have come up, with everything else Kurt has going on. Did you make him use the nightly face wash and moisturizer?” At Sebastian’s judgmental eyebrow Blaine held up his hands. “Hey, don’t say I didn’t bring it up when Kurt gets snippy about dry skin.” He ignored Sebastian’s scoff, observing the kittens as they stretched their tiny bodies. “Um…I think they’re sleepy, Seb. Can we put their bed in our room so they can’t get too lost?” He picked them up and held the kittens on either side of his face, giving Sebastian what he knew was an irresistible pout.

Sebastian laughed, letting his chin drop to hide his smile. “Christ, you make the same face as the kittens.”

“Well you _have_ called me a sex kitten more than once-”

“Well how about you get your cute ass off the ground and help me get these little guys settled so we can join our sex kitten in bed.” Sebastian yawned.

Blaine smiled, scooping up the kittens and following him into their bedroom, making sure the plush bed was approved by its inhabitants before sliding into his spot in between his two boyfriends.

“What, no sex kitten action tonight?” Blaine whispered playfully, bumping his nose against Sebastian’s. “Looks like your serious internship is taking its toll on your self-proclaimed insatiable libido.”

“Hey, I’m a hardworking man trying to bring in money for my two boys and our two new kitten babies. I wouldn’t say no to a morning blowjob though.” He gave his boyfriend a sleepy version of his trademark smirk.

Blaine bit his lip happily, leaning forward for a prolonged kiss before the two broke apart with a heavy exhale. “Love you Seb.”

“Love you too, B.”

*

Early the next morning, when the kittens started meowing because they’d forgotten to bring in the litter box, causing Blaine to elbow him in the stomach as he scrambled off the bed to see to them, and Kurt stormed between the closet and the bathroom muttering about dry skin and the smell of cat food, Sebastian had quite a different opinion of their kitten babies. Namely one that involved several accusatory swears, escalating when he tripped over the cat food dish and spilled it across the hallway.

But by the end of the week, the gala an absolute success, one of the first things Isabelle told Kurt – right after him deserving some time off – was that she could take the kittens back to find them a new home. Before he could think of a response, Sebastian – who was almost always his date for these events – answered for him.

“If it’s alright with you, Ms. Wright, I think we have a home for them with us.”

She smiled, surprising Sebastian with a hug, followed by Kurt. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Kurt took Sebastian’s hand, squeezing it a few times as they did a last go-around, giving Kurt a chance to say goodbye to the appropriate higher-ups. “So…you’ve changed your tune quite a bit. Wasn’t it just the other day that you called them ‘cockblocking little shits’?”

Sebastian shrugged playfully, giving a nod to the designer that stopped Kurt to shake his hand. “Well what can I say; even I felt dirty trying to fuck while the innocent little kittens were in the room.”

“Seb!” Sebastian smiled at Kurt’s inevitable blush. “Do you mind keeping it PG until we’re out of the venue?”

“Please, we all know the official business ended two hours ago, the rest was just rich people blowing off steam. Speaking of which…when did we say Blaine would be home?” He casually moved his arm to wrap around Kurt’s waist, which may appear to others as a romantic gesture, but to Kurt, the thumb gently stroking his hipbone sent another message entirely.

Kurt took the hint, speeding their goodbye process until they got into the car seven minutes later.

The trip to their apartment was hurried and heated, both thrilled with the promise of no early morning wakeup. Kurt tried to steady his breathing, fiddling with the keys as Sebastian distracted him with dirty whispers into his ear. His exhale of success at opening the door was cut short when Sebastian pushed him through it, easily pressing him against the door as he kissed down his neck. Kurt bucked his hips as Sebastian palmed him with one hand, the other threading their fingers together.

“Don’t tease.” Kurt pleaded as their lips parted for a breath. “I haven’t had the time or energy to get off in a week.”

“Just think of how your boyfriends feel, being denied all of this for a whole week.” Sebastian increased the pressure of his hand, grinning against Kurt’s neck at his boyfriend’s moan.

“Seeeb” Kurt took the hand not holding Sebastian’s and cupped the back of his head, firmly tugging on his hair in a not-so-subtle hint.

Sebastian pulled back with a laugh, kneeling down with Kurt’s fierce encouragement. “Alright, alright, spoil my fun. But after I make you come, I’m fucking you until _I_ come.” He leaned forward, mouthing over the bulge growing in Kurt’s suit pants.

“Uhh, yes. Please babe, suck me off, I’m-”

“You guys are home!” Blaine popped into the hallway, preceded by the curious paws of the latest addition to the family.

“Yes, we’re home and-oh _yes_ Seb-busy at the moment.”

Blaine bounced over and kissed Kurt’s panting mouth, running a hand over Sebastian’s cheek where he was peeling down Kurt’s underwear, planting kisses on his inner thigh. “Well, when you’re done, the custom tags we ordered came in Sebastian!”

Sebastian pulled back from Kurt, much to the man’s chagrin. “Did they get the names right? And colors that match the collars?”

“Look, as much as I’d be up for talking about that later, I’d reeealy like you to get back to sucking me off now.” Kurt bucked his hips, glaring at Sebastian as he turned his attention to the kittens by Blaine’s feet.

“Look at them! They’re perfect! Marie…” He tickled the chin of the mostly black kitten. “And Betty…” He scratched the ears of their second kitten.

“Cockblocked by kittens…” Kurt let his head hit the door. “I swear if I have to get myself off…”

“Easy gorgeous,” Sebastian stood up and kissed Kurt’s irritated frown. “How about the three of us go into the bedroom and celebrate us officially becoming daddies to these precious kittens, not to mention Kurt’s well-deserved bonus.”

Kurt froze. “Wait, what?!”

Sebastian took Blaine by the hand and reached back for Kurt’s, giving him a genuine smile. “She whispered it when she gave me a hug at the gala.”

Kurt’s eyes shined, covering his mouth in the adorable way he did when he was proud of himself. “Oh my god!”

Blaine beamed, jumping forward to wrap Kurt in his arms. “We’re so proud of you, Kurt. Let us show how proud we are.”

Marie meowed, butting her head against Blaine’s leg.

“Oh no.” Kurt tossed one of the toys from the basket across the hall and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist with the other. “No more cockblocking. Be good kitties, your daddies have got some serious worshiping to do.”


End file.
